mehtalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Protection
Mehtals has a self protection system. Users are able to use in game blocks to create protection fields. These protection fields blocks users without access from accessing chests and smelters along with protecting all the blocks within the field from being destroyed. __TOC__ Activation and Deactivation Activating and deactivating protection fields is easy. To activate or deactivate a protection field you must either place or destroy specified protection block. Types of Protection Blocks Beacons, EndStones, and Sponges still work, they just aren't sold. Protection Tools There are a series of tools that can be used for checking settings on protection field, checking individual block protection, and for change and confirmation of an owner change. The items listed below are the usable tool items. Flags Protection fields have predefined flags that are enabled by default. You cannot add unlisted flags but you can choose to disable or enable the flags that are predefined on your stone. To enable ot disable a flag the command usage is: "/ps flag name" . To check what flags you have on your protection field just right click the field block with a protection tool. Cuboid A Cuboid is type of protection field that can be combined and resized. Diamond fields are the only current protection fields that have this ability. Forming a Cuboid isn't extremely complex but it's very hard to describe through text, if you do not understand the text explanation be sure to check out the video. To initiate drawing mode, the mode in which you define your field size, you crouch (shift), and left click. You field has a certain number of protection blocks available; this is dependent on your blocks protection field size. For example diamond blocks protection 21 by 21 by 21. The volume of that field is 9261. When placing a diamond block and enabling a drawing mode you would have a total of 9261 blocks available for defining. If you need more protection blocks, for example you need more that 9261 protection blocks you can add to the size of the field with other diamond blocks. While in drawing mode you can place another diamond block within the cuboid instantly giving you more protection blocks at your disposal. Defining requires left clicking as well. You pick the two opposite diagonal sides of the field and you left click them. One thing to note is when you left click a block for defining it selects and saves that block selection and if you want to decrease the size of the field you must left click that same block again otherwise the field will not decrease in size. It is also advised that you deselect blocks for expansion to, just in case you make a mistake and can't remember where that selected block is, causing you to have to start over. Cities and Plots In the a Lysodia Map Update a new feature was added to protection fields. Beacons, the largest of the fields, had plot support with sponges implimented. Sponges can be used as plots within beacons. The owner of the beacon can place a sponge within his field and give it's ownership to someone else. The command to transfer the ownership is /ps changeowner owner name; after this command is executed the person, that this protyection field is designated to, can right click the sponge with any protection tool and the field will be theres. The past owner of the field will have no access to the the sponge and the user that has taken control of the sponge will be able to anything they please with it. Bugs 1.4.6 /ps changeowner name doesn't work and creates errors when it's attempted--working on a fix... Bugs 1.4.5 Cities and Plots have a confliction bug. If the beacon has prevent-use enabled the owner of the city plot will have no access to their own chests, but in tern niether will the owner of the beacon. The chests will not be accessible at all. Reference #dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/preciousstones/#w-selling-and-renting